Gankoomon
Gankoomon is a Holy Knight Digimon. It acceded to the "Royal Knights" because it is a Holy Knight Digimon. Although it is said to have taken up residence in the southwest edges of the Digital World, it rarely stays in the same place, so it journeys across the Digital World while going around and putting a stop to unusual phenomena and signs of chaos, which it learns from Sistermon Ciel's reports,Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory: Sistermon Ciel taking along the next-generation Hackmon as its companion; Gankoomon had encountered Hackmon and seen in it the makings of the thirteenth Royal Knight, deciding to temper the Rookie Digimon with frequent, rigorous trials.[http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000089867/ Premium Bandai: Digimon Adventure Digivice Ver.15th] Unlike the other Royal Knights who rarely show their faces, it actually steps down and acts, it is admired by many Digimon and there are many Digimon it counts as bosom friends.V-Jump, January 2013 For example, a long time ago, it saved the Sistermon sisters just as they were going to collapse from exhaustion from being out on the streets. In order to pass on its own title as a Royal Knight to Hackmon, it assigns it rigorous trials, and entrusts Hackmon's training to the Sistermon sisters who are accompanying it on the journey; in order to repay Gankoomon for saving them, Sistermon Blanc puts all of its effort into being a chaperone for Hackmon. Due to its stubborn personality, its frequently stern visage and dealing with Hackmon in a severe manner is a cruel sort of kindness of wanting it to keep up with the other Royal Knights and become independent.[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digimon_game/adventure/system06.html Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Event] Attacks * : Strikes with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it. * |lit. "Earthquake! Lightning! Fire! Father!"}}This name is a pun, as is read literally in Chinese as "Earth-god! Thunder! Longing! Father!" In the Digimon World: Next Order guide book, the technique is phonetically written using the Chinese reading : Hinukamuy looses heaven's punishment at Gankoomon's harsh words. * |lit. "Flipping Table In Anger"}}: Flips the ground as if it was a made of Chrome Digizoid, with the flipped ground becoming as hard as Chrome Digizoid. Design Gankoomon is a muscular, humanoid Digimon who embodies masculinity, particularly the harsh discipline of a father. It wears a jacket over its shoulders like a , reflecting its more down-to-earth design and demeanor as opposed to the more knight-like and distant members of Royal Knights. Hinukamuy arises from its body and hovers above it, akin to a battle aura. Some media depict Gankoomon without Hinukamuy.Digimon Soul Chaser Etymologies ;Gankoomon (ガンクゥモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ryu:) Gankoo. Romanization of . Development Gankoomon was original going to be named "Andrewmon" (アンドリューモン). Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Chronicle X Digimon Heroes! Gankoomon is card 5-989. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gankoomon is a Fire Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from SuperStarmon and SkullMeramon. Its special attacks are Quake!Blast!Fire!Father! and Table Flip and its support skill is Master's Disposition, which causes attacks that would normally kill, leave the partner Digimon 1HP instead, as long as the Digimon's HP was above 50% at the time of being attacked. In Complete Edition, Gankoomon can also digivolve from Volcamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gankoomon is #234 and is a Fire Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from SuperStarmon, SkullMeramon and Volcanomon. Its special attacks are Quake!Blast!Fire!Father! and Table Flip and its support skill is Master's Disposition, which causes attacks that would normally kill, leave the partner Digimon 1HP instead, as long as the Digimon's HP was above 50% at the time of being attacked. Digimon World: Next Order Gankoomon is a Fire Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MachGaogamon, IceLeomon and BlueMeramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Gankoomon can learn the skills Fire Tower, Burning Heart, Magma Bomb, Holy Breath, Flash, Saint Shield, Shine Nova, Mach Jab, Muscle Charge, Spin Attack, Buster Dive, War Cry, Spiral Driver, and Fighting Aura. Digimon Links Gankoomon digivolves from SuperStarmon and SkullMeramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gankoomon digivolves from SuperStarmon. Digimon ReArise Gankoomon may digivolve from SkullMeramon. Digimon Masters Gankoomon is a Burst Mode Digimon for the DemiMeramon (SkullMeramon) digivolution line. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Gankoomon is a password Digimon. The password is 879604. Notes and references